Field of the Invention
The invention relates to isolation technology and more particularly to communication across an isolation channel.
Description of the Related Art
In a typical control application, a processor system provides one or more control signals for controlling a load system. During normal operation, a large DC or transient voltage difference may exist between the domain of the processor system and the domain of the load system, thus requiring an isolation barrier between the processor system and the load system. For example, one domain may be “grounded” at a voltage which is switching with respect to earth ground by hundreds or thousands of volts. Accordingly, an intermediate system includes isolation that prevents damaging currents from flowing between the processor system and the load system. Although the isolation prevents the processor system from being coupled to the load by a direct conduction path, an isolation channel allows communication between the two systems using optical (opto-isolators), capacitive, inductive (transformers), or electromagnetic techniques.
In general, on-off keying (OOK) is a form of amplitude-shift keying modulation that represents digital data as the presence or absence of a carrier wave or oscillating signal. The presence of the carrier for a particular duration represents a binary one, while its absence for the same duration represents a binary zero. This type of signaling is robust for isolation in driver applications because a logic ‘0’ state sends the same signal (e.g., nothing) as when the primary side loses power and the device gracefully assumes its default state. That behavior is advantageous in driver applications because it will not accidentally turn on a device being driven, even when the primary side loses power. However, a typical isolator receives the digital signal from the processor system asynchronous to a clock internal to the isolator system. Thus, this technique may introduce a substantial amount of jitter into the driver control signal. Accordingly, improved techniques for communicating across an isolation channel are desired.